


苏中/没开完的车

by yigehuoren



Category: CH – Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yigehuoren/pseuds/yigehuoren
Summary: 国设，控制欲超强USSRx虽然我被压倒了但别指望老子投降CN【警告】我很少写bl，而且原来写的全都是古代，所以现在这个写起来看起来真的很古怪，慎入！这玩意我写着写着自己都没兴趣了，能想象我一脸面无表情地写车吗……所以只开了一半。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	苏中/没开完的车

CN感觉头痛欲裂。

那种疼痛像是脑神经都被搅和在了一起，就好像宿醉一样。但他很少会喝酒，更不可能喝这么多。

“醒了？”

轻柔的，但却带着冷意的声音在他的上方响起，他睁开眼睛，然后就看到了半跪在他眼前的USSR。

——！

原本混沌一片的大脑瞬间清醒，他的脑海中迅速闪过昏迷前的记忆。

【我最后说一遍，我不是你的附庸。】

【我和谁建交都和你没有任何的关系，USSR，你不应该介入这些事情。】

他本来是带着文件来和USSR讨论一些事情，在礼貌地喝了一口水后USSR突然质问他为什么昨天去见了USA，两人为此发生了争执，然后他就准备离开，却还未走到大门就感觉一阵头晕目眩……

“我的CN，你醒了？”

下巴被捏着抬起，他被迫看向了USSR，在从前他就知道USSR比自己要高上许多，而在此刻他更是直面了这种压迫，在一瞬间甚至让他连呼吸都觉得困难。

“你……给我喝了什么？”

他想要甩开USSR的手，在抬手的时候才意识到自己的双手不知道什么时候被束缚在了头顶，有什么东西铐在他的手腕上，本应该是冰冷的，此刻却已经被他的体温所温暖。

“一点迷药而已。”USSR勾起了唇角，他的笑容一如既往，就像是盛开在阳光下的向日葵，那样温暖的笑容，却不能给他带来任何暖意：“毕竟你是我最爱的小布尔什维克，我怎么可能会让你受到伤害？”

试着挣扎了一下手上动作，只可惜浑身使不上一点力气。动作让悬挂在天花板上的铁链发出了轻微的声响，USSR眯起眼睛，笑容越发温和。

“到现在，你还在想着要离开我吗？”

“我已经和你说过很多遍了。”CN一听到这话就感觉心头有压不住的火气：“你早已经不是原来的那个USSR了，你个霸权帝国主……”

“砰！”

CN的话还没有来得及说完就感觉重心猛地一沉，瞬间眼前的世界就天旋地转，他回过神来的时候自己已经被压在了地上，USSR盯着他的眼神阴沉如水，猩红的瞳孔散发出极其危险的戾气。

“霸权帝国主义？”

USSR说这话的时候嗓音还带着压抑不住的笑意，就好像听到了什么让他感到高兴的事情一样——但事实恰恰相反，CN被USSR的眼神盯得毛骨悚然，心脏的跳动几乎失去了平衡，对危险的感知告诉他必须要快点离开这个地方，但双手束缚被这样按在地上，他竟然连反抗都做不到。

“既然你都这么说了，我要是不做点什么……岂不是配不上你口中的霸权？”

“！”

一双手从他的衣衫下滑入，冰凉的温度让他浑身都打了个冷颤，但随即他整个人都惊呆了，大脑简直比刚才还要一片混乱。USSR可不管现在他有多么难以置信，顺着光洁的小腹一路往上，然后停留在了他的胸前，有些粗糙的指腹滑到了突起的红点上，然后用力一按——

“USSR！”

CN终于回过神来，还从来没有人对他做过这样的事情，在被触碰到突起的那一刻像是有一阵电流从那处瞬间袭遍全身，他像是掉进了浴缸里的猫一样，要不是被压在地上，他估计会立刻跳起来：“你在干什么！？”

明明曾经天天混迹于战场，身上也留下了不少伤疤，但他的皮肤却依旧是如此的柔软，轻轻触碰着突起，食指和拇指将之包裹在其中，然后狠狠地往上一提，粗糙的指腹用力地滑过周身，然后停留在了顶端。

“！！”

像是炸开了毛一样，在瞬间的刺痛后涌上的是一丝陌生的快感，CN本能地感到抗拒，他想要挣脱USSR的手，但却怎么也无法离开。

“当然是干你了，我亲爱的CN。”

USSR俯下身来，亲吻着他的脖颈，最脆弱的致命处就这么暴露在USSR的唇下，他能感觉得到USSR的唇吻过脖颈，牙尖微微撕咬着他的皮肤，停留在大动脉，带着若有若无的刺痛。而与此同时USSR的手也没闲着，覆盖在他的胸前，几乎是有些粗鲁地来回摩擦着稚嫩的突起，青涩的幼芽被如此粗暴的对待只片刻就红肿起来，火辣辣的疼痛一阵阵袭来，而在那疼痛之后却总是带着若有若无刺痛的快感，像是被涂抹了辣椒，带起阵阵发烫的瘙痒。

“……USSR，你现在住手我还可以当做什么都没有发生过！”

CN无比恼怒，就算手被束缚他也依旧不肯妥协，身体在药物的作用下变得瘫软，但怒火让他好像恢复了那么一点力气，剧烈地挣扎：“USSR，你听见没有？”

“CN还真是有力气，按道理来说我放的剂量可是能放倒一头熊的。”USSR抬起了头，他的眸色像是染上了一层水光，带着深不见底的占有和似乎能将他整个人都燃烧殆尽的癫狂：“希望你能留点力气，等会被我干的时候还能像现在这样有精神。”

疯了，CN本来以为USSR只是一时鬼迷心窍走错了路，但没想到从一开始他的想法就出了问题——USSR根本就是疯了，不然怎么可能对他做出这种事情？

“撕拉——”

衣衫破碎的声音响起，CN感觉身上一凉，虽然壁炉还有燃烧的火焰，但他就是感觉浑身发冷。有些苍白的皮肤暴露在空气之中，被揉搓到红肿的突起就这么顶立着，嫣红的颜色带出几分淫靡的味道。

“CN的身体就和我想的一样。”USSR的手插入了他的裤子，在他像是要将自己碎尸万段一样的眼神中缓缓拉下：“CN就算是遭到重创也依旧会假装一切都好，然后对我露出笑容。那，CN哭起来到底会是什么样子的？”

CN觉得他和自己好像完全不在一个世界：“你这么喜欢看看别人哭为什么不去镜子前给自己一拳？”

USSR似乎是笑了，但他变得更加恼火，在他想要继续说些什么的时候，USSR的手已经拉下了他的裤子，他心下一惊，USSR已经整个地压在了他的身上，腿被迫弯曲打开，露出了常不见天日而有些苍白的腿，USSR的手往上，在CN惊恐的眼神中直接撕裂了他的裤子。

“我靠你他妈是土……”剩下的话没来得及说出口，USSR已经压了上来，USSR的吻十分的粗暴，简直像是啃噬一般撕咬着他的唇舌，一股浓烈的酒精味席卷了他的口腔，呛得他眼泪都要出来了，而USSR的手也已经滑向了他的腿中，顺着阴茎往下——

“！”

不管不顾，CN直接一口咬了下去，当即浓烈的血腥味在口中弥漫开来，USSR却像是感觉不到疼痛一样，手指就这么在后穴的穴口出摩擦。从未被人触碰过的地方被如此碰触，CN只觉得整个大脑都要炸了。

“唔……滚……拿唔去……”

他口齿不清地喊叫着什么，不过很显然USSR把这些全都当成了耳边风，手指就这么直接浅浅地插了进去，柔软的，青涩的小洞对外来的硬物的侵犯感到不安，手指插入了后穴，干涩的前进，那种不适感让他有种反胃的感觉，吻还在加深，他已经感觉满嘴都是血腥味，但USSR就和疯了一样，竟然连眉头都没有皱一下。

一根手指就这么艰难地在狭窄的后穴深入，刺痛从下身袭来，没有任何润滑哪怕是一根手指的插入也令人难以忍受。CN奋力挣扎，只可惜腿被屈起压住，或许弯曲引起一阵撕裂的疼痛，他只觉得度秒如年。

在好似精神都有些恍惚的时候USSR终于抬起了头，他的脸颊上都沾满了鲜血，看起来更加可怕，CN难以想象此刻自己脸上会是怎么样的，不过他也没这个时间想了，因为紧接着USSR就抽出了手指，然后从一旁拿起了一瓶伏特加。

“果然就这样是不可能进去的。”USSR说着让人难以理解的话语：“用点润滑比较好。”

CN几乎感觉自己快要失去思考的能力，他就这么看着USSR打开伏特加的瓶子，直接将瓶口贴上了穴口，冰凉的温度让他感觉全身的寒毛都炸了起来。

“USSR，住……呃！”

冰凉的瓶口本就沾染了些许酒精，借着那点润滑瓶口就这么直接捅了进去。那样冰冷的温度和突然插入的硬物让他有种要呕吐出来的冲动，USSR手上的力气没有丝毫收敛，狠狠地直接将整个瓶口全都插进了他的后穴。

“咕…呜啊！”

冰凉的液体汹涌而来，那种低温刺激得他浑身都开始颤抖，但很快滑过的内壁变得极其火热，酒精开始发挥它的作用，烧的他整个肚子都开始涌上火辣辣的疼痛。

“啵！”

酒瓶突然被猛地拔出，发出了一声清脆的声响，CN只觉得自己的耳根瞬间红透，从未遭受过这样的羞辱，他盯着USSR的眸中满是杀意，如果他能离开这里，USA的合约也不是不能签……

酒瓶被拔出，被撑开的后穴顿时涌出了大量的酒水，带着一股刺鼻的酒精味。在酒精的刺激下穴口变得红艳艳一片，甚至都隐隐红肿了起来。

“现在应该差不多了。”USSR将手指插入，刚刚还难以前行的后穴此刻已经变得湿润，他耐心地插入第二根手指，划过湿热的内壁，被酒精刺激得内壁变得比刚才还要敏感，在指尖划过的时候就隐隐蠕动起来。指腹微微摩挲着内壁，看着鲜红的后穴吞吐着他的手指，USSR的眼神变得更加晦暗。

他加入了第三根手指。

尚且一阵阵刺痛的后穴被三根手指肆意抽插捣弄，疼痛，但随着越来越深入却也泛起了一阵奇异的快感，带着轻微的刺痛和瘙痒，若有若无，让他感觉肩膀都涌上一阵酥麻。

“CN还是露出这么一副恨不得将我千刀万剐一样的表情，但你的后面，似乎已经在不自觉地收缩了哦？”USSR另一只手抚摸上了他的脸庞，被鲜血染红的唇角看起来极其的艳丽，黑色的碎发有些凌乱地散落在脸颊旁，在灯光的照耀下看起来简直在闪闪发光：“有感觉了？”

“有…你妈的感觉……”CN几乎是咬牙切齿地说出了这句话，面对他的粗鄙之语，USSR只是轻轻地笑了。

“唔！”

三根手指突然重重地往里一撞，什么地方突然被撞到，那一瞬间在尾椎绽放的快感像是在他的脑中点燃了烟花，在他的大脑反应过来之前喉咙已经溢出了一阵呻吟，后穴猛地一痉挛，将里面的手指紧紧包裹。


End file.
